


Our Second Chance

by Struckedstar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Brutasha Week 2019, F/M, Natasha Romanov Feels, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pregnant Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struckedstar/pseuds/Struckedstar
Summary: Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff gets a second chance, and they don't want to waste it.Brutasha fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic to cure your endgame depression ♡

So this fic is set right after the snap and continues through Endgame. Please enjoy! oh and I hope you don't mind that I kinda included a Character from Lucifer :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nat POV It's been a week since the snap, I've felt sick ever since and I never get sick, so today I woke up early and made sure that I get to go see Dr. Ella Lopez before the day ends. I made my way to the left wing of the facility, its alot emptier now at the facility. When Thanos snapped, more than half of their staff perished and the rest decided to go their own way. The only people left at the facility is Cap, Rhodey, Thor, Rocket, Herself, and well...Bruce.

They haven't had the time to talk because he was busy trying to track Tony down and he's kinda upset because well, apparently he ended up in space and he feels like its his fault that he couldn't save Loki when he had the chance to. And I have been sick since thanos happened and like I said before, I never get sick, atleast not like this, I've been having head aches and just vomitting everything I eat and I really don't know what the hell is wrong with me, so I decided to pay a little visit to Ella today.

I walked into her clinic and greeted her "Hey, Good morning Ella" I said. "Good morning Agent! so, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she replied cheerfully. "I uhm, I've been feeling sick and awful after the snap, I've been having head aches and I've been vomitting, I just don't know whats going on. I haven't gotten sick before and I'm just confused? like I have no idea whats going on" Nat said.

Ella was shocked because it kinda looks like Natasha is having pregnancy symptoms and she knows very well that Natasha can't have any kids. "O-k. I'm gonna need you to pee in this cup, once you're done, I'm gonna run some tests and I'm gonna call you if I see anything out of the blue," she said while handing her a cup.

Natasha then headed for the toilet and did exactly what Ella told her to do. She peed on the cup and then after, she cleaned it ofcourse. "all done doc" Nat said while handing her the cup. "thankyou, so how are things between you and Brucie?" Ella asked. "I...Uhm...we're uh...we're good. I guess, we haven't had the time to really talk about, you know, but we're good, as of now" Nat answered.

"I think you should talk to him. I mean, you guys are sooooo cute together and I know that you guys didn't date or anything but Bruce is a great guy Nat, I think you guys should really give it a try" Ella replied with a grin. Natasha gave her a small nod and headed out of her clinic.

While walking back, she was thinking about what Ella said. I mean, yeah Bruce left, without a goodbye but she pushed him...right after kissing him. And that's worse. Maybe she should really talk to him. It wouldn't hurt to try, would it? Now that she's actually thought about it, she's heading towards Bruce's lab, Bruce has been there literally the whole week, he would only come out when he needs to take a bath and to get himself a sandwich. To be honest, she's worried about Bruce, she's never seen him like this, specially that what heppened with Thanos is not his fault. after about 5 minutes of walking (its a big facility ok?) she's reached Bruce's lab. She walks in a few steps but he doesn't notice.

"Hey doc" Nat said. Bruce was surprised but he didn't jolt. "Nat, Hi" He replied with a small smile. "Still no sign of Tony?" She asked walking closer to him. "No, I've tried everything, but still no sign of him", by this time Nat was already beside Bruce, but she left a generous amount of space between them. "Listen, I...uhh, erm, I came here because I wanted to talk" Natasha stated while looking down. "Look, I'm sorry I pushed you, I shouldn't have done that without you're permission. It was unfair and selfish of me to do that-" before she could finish her sentence Bruce took her hand and interrupted her.

"Natasha, It's not your fault, I understand what you did and I'm happy that you pushed me, and if you thinks that's the reason I left, it isn't , I left because, well, If you remember, you got hurt during the lullaby Natasha, also it wasn't my decision to leave, I was stuck in the big guys body for 2 years. I was surprised when Thor said we weren't on earth. To me Ultron happened just 2 weeks ago" Bruce confessed.

"Bruce, I'm sorry I had no idea" Natasha said while moving closer to Bruce. "I want to give this a try Bruce. I'm done waiting for another window. After what happened with Thanos, I realised that you never know what's going to happen, I want to spend whatever time I have left with you" Natasha said, She was now facing Bruce. "I'd like that" Bruce replied while pulling Natasha in for a long hug. oh how she missed him so much, just everything about him, his scent, his voice, his face, his presence. She could spend the whole day just like this. They might've missed their window, but this time, they decided to take the door instead

. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope y'all didn't mind that I included Ms.Ella Lopez from lucifer. also, Plss wait for the next chapter, It shouldn't take too long to write. xoxo:)


	2. News

ELLA POV

I was shocked at what Natasha told me. so after she left, I took her urine and took 5 pregnancy tests.

After a while of waiting, I checked the tests and to my surprise, they all came out positive. I couldn't believe my eyes, I was really happy for Natasha but at the same time I'm really confused. Like, how did this happen? and WHO was the father.

I would have to perform a paternity test but I wouldn't be able to do that until Natasha is 7 weeks into her pregnancy.

"oh gosh, how the fuck am i gonna do this" I thought to myself. I mean, how would Natasha even deal with this?

"I mean, I could try to perform a paternity test, with technology now a days, but would it harm the baby?, I dont even know how many weeks Nat's been pregnant"

At this point, I seemed to be having very rapid thoughts, but I knew what to do. So, I pulled out my phone and I dialed Nat's number.

Nat POV

I'm drinking tea with Bruce at the moment, and I could really get used to this. We were sitting on a bench right by the lake. Bruce had his arm around me and my head was leaning on his shoulder. we were like this for some time until the ringing of my phone broke our silence.

I took my phone out of my pocket and saw that it was Ella calling "I'm sorry, I just have to take this real quick"

Bruce nodded and I walked a fair distance away so I could talk to Ella privately.

Nat: "Hey Ella, got the results?"

Ella: "Yeah I did, Nat, it says here that you're pregnant"

Nat: "Pregnant, Ella, I can't get pregnant"

Ella: "Yeah, I know, but I took 5 tests and it seemed pretty accurate. Natasha, when was the last time you had sex?"

Nat: "I haven't, 2015 was the last time, right before I moved into the Avengers tower, that was 3 years ago Ella"

Ella: "well, is there anything that happened recently?, something shady? idk, maybe someone experimented on you? anything out of the blue?"

Now that I thought about it, I remembered, about a month ago, I had to go to this hydra base, I was drugged and I was stuck there for about 3 days, until I managed to escape. They could've planted that child in me, but for what?, I don't even know who the father is.

Nat: "Actually there is, about a month ago I went to this Hydra base, they drugged me and I was stuck there for 3 days, but I managed to escape. They could've planted that baby in me"

Ella: "Ok, I'll look into it. But you need to come in tomorrow. I need to ultra sound the baby to see how many weeks you're in"

Nat: "Ok, I'll be there, also, can you not tell anyone about this? I dont want the others meddling with my personal life."

Ella: "Ok, sure, no problem."

I put my phone back in my pocket and slowly walked towards Bruce. I felt my eyes filling up and then suddenly I couldn't catch my breath. Once Bruce saw me he approached me immidiately and wiped my tears.

"Nat, Nat? are you ok? what happened?"

he held both my arms to try and keep me steady but I fell to my knees. I just stared at him, I was having a panic attack and i didn't know what to do. Then all of a sudden I felt myself getting weak, My eyelids we're closing then suddenly it was just darkness.

Nat POV

I opened my eyes. I was lying on a bed, In someones room. I don't recognize it but the scent is familiar. It smelled like Bruce. I'm in Bruce's room. I sat up trying to remember what happened. Then I remembered what Ella told me, I wrapped my arms around my stomach and I could feel my tears coming again, I try to stop them but I can't. I usually don't cry this much but I have no idea what to do.

"Hey, Nat, what- what's wrong?, are you ok?, you know you can talk to me right?"

Bruce sat beside me on the bed and I wrapped both my arms around him. He dried my tears and shushed me gently.

"About a month ago I went to this Hydra base to collect some intel, it was supposed to be easy, break in, get intel, break out. But it didn't roll the way I wanted it to be, as I was collecting their intel this guy injected me with some drug crap. I woke up 3 days later lying on a bed with an IV attached to me, though I don't know what the contents are. When I tried to escape, there was no one there, not a single Hydra memeber was there to stop me, the base was literally empty. After the snap, I started getting sick, and I never get sick, so I went to Ella and I asked her to do some tests. A while ago, she called me, she said she knew what was wrong."

"What happened Natasha?" Bruce looked very concerned. "I'm pregnant".

BRUCE POV

I was really shocked at what Natasha told me. At one point I thought sje was joking but I know that Natasha would never joke about something like this.

"Well, do you know who the father is?"

It didn't matter to me who the father was, I mean sure maybe a little but I was gone for 2 years, so I can't really blame Natasha.

"No, I'm actually going for an ultra sound at Ella's tomorrow, I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna come with me?"

"Ofcourse, do you want a raincheck on that date?, we could resched if you want"

"No, after everything that happened, I really wanna spend some time with you. Speaking of, we should be getting ready if we wanna catch that sunset" She then got off the bed and I walked her to the door.

"Ok, I'll see you in an hour?"

"Sure"

And with that she left.

Oh gosh, 1st date in 2 years wow.

I guess I better start getting ready.

NATASHA POV

I walked in my bedroom and then immidiately started to shower. This will be my 1st date in like 2 years. Honestly though, I never thought that I would end up being with Bruce back when I recruited him from Calcutta. It was all so surreal actually and I have to say, I'm really excited to finally be able to be with him.


	3. Chapter 3

30 minutes later, Natasha finished getting ready. she's wearing a grey sweater with black pants, black flat shoes, a small shoulder bag and the green necklace Bruce got her 2 years ago.

Not long after, Natasha heard a knock. She quickly headed for the door to see Bruce standing in front of her wearing a white button up shirt with beige mens shorts and beige shoes. In short, he looked amazing.

"Hi, you look great" He said, obviously he was star strucked. He always loved it when Natasha didn't have make up on.

"Well, you don't look bad yourself doc"

With that said Bruce offered Natasha his arm and she gladly took it. they both headed for the garage and rode a black porche. Bruce drove this time because back then, Natasha would always be the one to drive them on their dates.

XXXXXXX INSIDE THE CAR XXXXXXX

"So, do you have any interesting stories from outer space?" Natasha asked. She was genuinely curious as to what really happened during those two years, And they haven't had the time to talk about it yet.

"Well, from what Thor told me I was on an alien planet and I was the Hulk for 2 years, well, for the big guy it was 2 years. For me, it felt like it had just happened. I was fresh from the war, then I helped Thor fight his evil sister, and in the process of defeating his sister, Asgard was destroyed. But we saved alot of Asgardans. That is, until Thanos sabotaged or ship, only half of the Asgardians were able to get out, and well, the others died by the hands of Thanos and his minions. He was trying to get the tesseract from Loki but Loki wouldn't give it. Well actually, he ended up giving the tesseract because Thanos threatened to kill Thor if he didn't. Then Loki attempted to kill Thanos but it was too late. That was when Heimdal sent me here. Then I called cap, we fought in Wakanda, and here we are. Half of the universe dead."

"I'm sorry" Natasha said. She knew this past few years have been a really hard time for Bruce, also for her, 2 years of searching and now, he's finally here.

"We're here!" The parking lot didn't have any cars on them and there were no lights except for the sign that said "Frankie's". They stepped out of the car and made their way to the diner holding hands.

"So, are you ordering the usual?" Bruce asked once they reached the counter.

"Yes please" She replied.

"Ok, uhm, can we have 2 take out orders of Beef shawarma with two bottles of water"

"Sure, that'd be $10 please"

Bruce handed the money and they headed for the car again. They used to eat at this place near the lake. It was beautiful. After they figure stuff out maybe they can move out there. She doesn't wanna miss their window this time. She also doesn't want to rush into this, she wants this to last for as long as possible and she is not risking anything.

xxx

After 40 minutes, they arrived at their destination. Bruce lead Natasha to the bench that was surprisingly still there after 2 years. This was their favorite spot, everytime the other had a free day, they would have dinner here. And it became their thing.

"So, come here often?" Bruce asked, once they were settled down.

"Well, after you left, I came back. But it felt different, it felt wrong. But even if I felt that way, I came back again and again no matter how far I was because I had hope, that maybe one day you'd come home. You know, at one point I really thought you were dead, because we literally could not find anything, not even the quinjet. And for 2 years that's all I did, except for the ocassional missions I go on with Steve and Sam. Worst 2 years of my life. But I got you back anyways so it's kind of worth it, but again, the timing just always has to be this fucked up" It was true, everything she said was true. Those 2 years was the lonliest and worst years of her life. I mean sure she would sometimes help Sam and Steve with missions, but it was different, they weren't what she needed.

"A part of me feels guilty, because, there are alot of people out there who lost their loved ones, but I got you back." With that said, Natasha took his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Bruce. There was nothing you could do. There was nothing any of us could do" Natasha said while comforting him, He just gave a small smile and Natasha knows how much he's been through, he's gotta take a break.

"Ok, you know what, lets change the topic"

Natasha cheerfully said.

"Uhm ok, what should we talk about?"

Bruce replied.

"When did you know or realize that you were into me?" She asked with a huge grin.

"On our first date. You were just beautiful, without make up, you were wearing a cream colored sweater with leggings and slippers. That was the night I really got to know you. Your smile, your laugh, your eyes, the way you told me your stories. It was just amazing. I could listen to you talk all day for hours without end. That's when I knew I had feelings for you, it's nothing like I've ever felt before." Bruce said.

"I'm sure you've said that to your other girlfriends" Natasha jokingly said.

"Ok, well for the record, I've only ever had 3 other girlfriends before you. And no, I've never said those to anyone. You're different, you understand me, and you understand the other guy. So, howbout you? when did you know that you were into me?" He asked.

"Well I actually knew that I had this weird, in a good way, feeling eversince we started having those late night talks, lab hangouts and occassionally falling asleep beside eachother on the bed after watching a movie. Like, I knew it was there, and it was one of those "I won't look for a boyfriend or I won't be entertaining any guys because I'm reserved" type of thing. But I was only 100% sure that I was having feelings for you that night when you came to my room immediately because I was having a panic attack, even though it was 2 in the morning and even though you were asleep and woke up just to comfort me and make sure that I'm alright. That's when I knew that I need you, and that I want you to be a part of my personal life outside of work. This feeling, I've never felt it before. And with you I don't feel like I have to act all tough and strong all the time" She said. Bruce is deffinitely her favorite person. The way he talks, smiles, laughs, It's just amazing and no matter how long they've been friends, he always blows her away and gives her butterflies in her stomach.

"You know I'd do anything for you" Bruce said while placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"I would too" she replied and placed a kiss on his lips.

For about 2 more hours they just talked, and laughed, and occassionally made out. they they both decided that it was time to go back to the facility.

The drive back home was quiet, but when they got back, they found a huge space ship parked at the lawn. So they hurried inside to see a very thin Tony Stark sitting in a wheel chair in a middle of a meeting with Cap, Rhodey, and Rocket.

"Oh my God Tony!" Bruce said while rushing to him.

"It's fine Bruce, I'm glad to see you" Tony replied while giving a weak smile.

"Where were you guys anyways? we needed you here" Steve frustratingly said.

"Hey, Were allowed to go out Steve" I came back at him. He's just so controlling sometimes, its annoying.

"Anyways, what do we do about Thanos?

we don't know where he is" Rhodey started.

"Tony, you fought with him, didn't he give you anything? any coordinates?" Steve asked.

"Well, Steve, no, I don't have anything, no coordinates NOTHING" Tony said.

"Tony, really, nothing? we really need your help on this" Steve said.

"And I needed you, You know, I had this dream, a few years back, and this is what I saw. All of the avengers, DEAD. And I tried to fix it remember? A suit of armor around the world. But we know how well that worked out" Tony said, getting up from his chair while Rhodey and Bruce quickly assisted him. He was referring to the unfortunate events of Ultron that had happened a few years back. It was one of their worst scenarios, really. They lost alot of people at the process.

"Were the Avengers, we can fix this"

Steve replied.

"Were the Avengers? were the Avengers? not the pre-vengers?" He angrily said.

Then Tony took out his arc reactor and fell to the ground.

Everybody rushed to help him and Rhodey and Bruce immediately brought him to the med bay.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked Bruce. He gave Tony a sedative and attached him to and I.V. because of dehydration.

"He's gonna be fine" He said with a sigh.

"You, better go to bed, its late"

"And you better join me" Nat replied.

She didn't want to sleep yet, but it is getting late and it's not healthy for the baby.

"Ok, I'll follow" Bruce said with a small smile. And Nat headed straight for her room.

Once she reached my room, she took a quick shower and changed to some shorts and a baggy white T-shirt.

A few minutes later Bruce came to her room wearing boxers and a shirt. He came to bed and layed beside Natasha.

He big spooned her and gently placed his hand on her abdomen and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. It was obvious there was something bothering her, and he just wanted to make sure that she gets a peaceful sleep, she needs it, and she deserves it.

"Bruce, I'm pregnant. I know that I'm not qualified to be a mother but I've been here a long time to know that I can't stay here for long. I want to make sure this child grows up in a good environment. This life, my life, it's just so toxic. I don't want my kid growing up like me" She replied. She moved her hand to her andomen so her hand was now on top of his.

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you every step of the way. And I'm sure you'll be an amazing mom" He said while planting soft kisses on her shoulder.

She was trully lucky to have Bruce by her side. She knows everything will be alright, because she's got an amazing guy with her. This is their second chance, and she's not going to waste it.

xxxxx

SO...that's chapter 3 y'all!! I hope y'all liked it. Please leave reviews or comment prompts and requests you want me to do.

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

"Bruce, Bruce, wake up" Natasha gently said. Her voice was raspy. She woke up because her abdomen hurts like hell and she's positive that this isn't suppose to happen.

"Natasha, what happened?" Bruce worriedly said. "My stomach, it started hurting" She replied weakly.

"Ok, hang on I'll call Ella, just stay here"

Bruce went out of the room immediately and basically ran out across the hall to get his phone in his room and rushed back to Nat.

Natasha was curled on her side, both her arms around her abdomen, she wanted to cry, because of the pain. Bruce sat on her side of the bed and tried to comfort her while he dialed Ella's number who, After 3 missed calls, finally answered.

"Hey Bruce whats up?" Ella asked a little drowsy. "It's Natasha, she woke up with a painful abdomen. The baby, Ella, we're getting worried" Bruce replied.

"Okay, meet me in my clinic immediately" Ella rushed and put the phone down.

"Hey, we need to go to Ella's clinic. Will you be able to walk that far?" Bruce knelt beside her and asked her.

"Uhm, yeah, I think I can" Natasha steadily sat up and tried to stand with Bruce assisting her. Eventually they made it out of her room and into Ella's clinic. Thankfully, everyone was asleep so no one saw them.

They finally arrived at the clinic after 8 minutes of walking. Ella immediately assisted Natasha and helped lay her down on the bed.

"Ok, Natasha, I'm going to inject you with this medicine, it'll ease the pain" Ella said, while injectine her with the medicine.

"I'm also going to ultra sound the baby to check for any abnormalities. I'll leave you two for now, I just have to set up the equipment" with that said, Ella trailed off and prepared her equipment for the ultrasound.

"So, when do you plan on telling the team?" Bruce asked.

"I-uhm-I was thinking to not let them know. Maybe ever. I'm done with this life Bruce. And I was thinking that mybe, after we figure out what to do with Thanos, we could get out of here and raise the baby together. Maybe move to that cottage by the lake?" said natasha.

"I'd love that. But, It's gonna take a while to fix it up, get a permit and buy some furnitures. By the time were done, you'd be in your third trimester" He said with a light chuckle. But before Nat could reply, Ella came in with the equipments.

"Okay, Natasha, I'm just gonna apply some gel and rub this sensore stick thingy over it, okay" Ella said while pulling up Nat's shirt. Bruce held Natasha's hand as an act of support and to show that he'll always be by her side.

She rubbed the gel all over Nat's stomach and slid the Transducer probe over it.

"Oh my gosh, Natasha. You're having twins!" The words that left Ella's mouth sent shivers down her spine. She was speechless. She looked over at Bruce who was stunned as well at what Ella just said. But she saw the happiness in his eyes. No matter what happens, no matter what the results say, Bruce is deffinitely the father of her babies, this is a new begining for them, and she wouldn't trade it for the universe.

"Look Nat. The baby is about the size of a pulp, I'd say 3 inches. You're currently at 3 weeks, we'd be able to hear the heartbeat at 8 weeks, and the gender will be visible at around 10 to 18 weeks" Ella informed them. Ella was happy, she truly was. She was very close to the couple that they even brought her to one of their dates a few years back.

Natasha could feel her eyes water. Damn, this pregnancy thing got her really emotional, about a lot of stuff. "Awww, tears of joy?" Ella said, I just gave her a nod in reply.

"Well, here are the pictures, those are 8 copies." She said and handed the pictures to nat and bruce.

"Also, I'm gonna need you to come here again every other week. Typically, when your only a few weeks into your pregnancy you only have to come once a month, but earlier you were complaining about your abdomen. Based on my observation, I think you'r body is adjusting to pregnancy, As you said, you were sterilized as a child thus you cannot have any children. Your system was kind of i guess shocked? anyways, its super complicated. So instead of coming just once a month I will need you to come in every other week. Is that okay?" Ella asked them.

"Uhm, actually Ella, we were hoping to keep this a secret from the whole team. we were hoping to move out of the facility in a few weeks" Natasha explained

"Oh, that's fine, here, I have a clinic just about 20 minutes away, if you're not here by our next appointment, you can visit anyday between monday and friday. Those are the days I'm not in the facility"

Ella said while handing them a card with her number and an adress.

"Thanks Ella, for everything" Nat replied.

"No worries, I'm glad you guys are taking a break from this. It's begining to be toxic really. With everything that's happening, you guys deserve this.

Anyways, as far as I'm concerned you guys are free to go. If your abdomen starts hurting again, just come to me."

The couple nodded and Bruce helped Natasha out the bed. They took the ultrasound pictures and then walked out of the room, but as they were making their way to their room, they were greeted by a very pregnant pepper potts.

"Pepper! you're pregnant!" Nat said as she hugged the blonde.

"Yeah, that wasn't that big when I saw you last time" Bruce interjected.

"Yeah, 5 weeks pregnant. How many weeks you in Nat?" Pepper asked.

The couple was surprised, their eyes widened when Pepper asked the question.

"I-uhm-Ah-Errm-How did you-uh-know?"

Natasha asked feeling surprised.

"Uhm, you're holding ultrasound pictures"

Pepper replied.

"Oh" The couple replied

"So, how many weeks?" Pepper asked again.

"3 weeks, Twins" Nat replied.

"But Bruce wasn't here for 2 years" Pepper asked very confused.

"Yeah, uhm, that's a long long story"

Natasha said while taking Bruce's hand.

"Well, congrats! I'm really happy for you guys. By the way, Cap told me to tell you that there will be a team meeting after breakfast" Pepper said.

"thanks pepper" And with that said the couple made their way to Nats room.

Bruce tucked Natasha in and made sure she fell asleep before he dosed off himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tasha, we need to get up" Bruce gently said while wrapping an arm around Natasha's waist.

"mmmm what for?" she sleepily said.

"we got that meeting remember?" Bruce answered.

"ughhh i don't wanna go to that stupid meeting" She replied while taking Bruce's hand and placing a small kiss on it.

"We have to do this, Natasha" Bruce said with a serious tone.

Bruce was right, they need to deal with this, so she turned over so she was now facing Bruce and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "You're right, I'm gonna go get ready" Natasha then got off the bed and hopped in the shower while Bruce walked over to his room to go get ready.

30 Minutes later

"Ok so we just go after him?" Rhodey said, having said our plan to visit the titan on his little garden, as Nebula put it.

"Yes, we leave in 30 minutes, everyone get ready" The Captain said, and everyone went their separate ways.

"Hey, be careful ok?" Bruce said while walking with Natasha.

"Don't worry, nothing can hurt these two little plums" Nat replied while placing a hand on her lower abdomen.

"I know, they've got a badass mom" And with that, they parted ways to their respective rooms and started getting ready.

XXXXXXXX

IN THE SHIP

"This is gonna work Steve" Natasha said, standing next to the captain.

"I know" was the only reply he said before the ship landed on the farm thanos was staying in.

The team took a moment to get ready, Bruce was getting into the Hulk buster, Nebula adjusting some of her lose ends, Rhodey, setting up his suit, and Thor sitting at one of the corners holding Storm Breaker. After about 5 to 8 minutes, the team got off the jet and headed for Thanos' hut, Carol and Bruce being the first ones in.

Carol came up the stairs then quickly threw a punch at Thanos before he could notice her.

"Where are the stones" Carol wrapped her legs around thanos's neck and quickly tugged on his right arm while Bruce came in from under the hut and pulled the other arm.

"Answer the question!" Bruce exclaimed.

Before Thanos could answer, Rocket cut his arm and flipped it over only to see that the stones were not in the gauntlet any more.

"Uhm, guys" Rocket said, pointing to the gauntlet.

"Where are the stones" Natasha asked feeling frustrated.

"I destroyed them" Thanos answered.

"No, that's impossible, you just used them two days ago" Rhodey added.

"I used the stones to destroy them" Thanos answered.

The whole team was in shock. They arrived here with so much hope. That they can reverse this thing, but knowing that their only chance at bringing back half the universe is gone, it turned things around.

Out of nowhere Thor comes in and just swings his storm breaker to thanos's head. The whole team was taken by surprise, the thump of his head hitting the floor made her gag, it was disgusting.

Soon after, Thor walked out and headed for the jet while Steve, Rhodey, Nebula, Rocket, and Carol were fixing Thanos' body and laying him down properly. Bruce was walking back to the jet and fixing the hulk buster and I decided to follow him.

"it's over" Natasha said, while Bruce was helping himself out of the armor. But Bruce stayed silent, he was obviously petrified, scared, and guilty.

Ones he was out of his armour, He packed his suit away, sat down, and burried his face with his hands. Natasha sat down beside him and patted his back.

"I should have stopped him when I got the chance" Bruce said with a shaky voice.

"It's not your fault Bruce" I comforted him, letting him know that things like this happen for a reason, and sometimes we can't save everyone.

"You should've seen their faces. Back on that ship. I could've saved Loki, I could've saved half of Asgard, but it's too late now"

"I know. But you don't have to beat yourself up for it. These things happen for a reason. I'm sure we'll be able to find a solution for this. We always do"

"I know" was the only reply he gave before the jet took off

XXXXX

The jet landed, it was around 8 pm when they arrived. Bruce hadn't said a word to Natasha and he looked sick, he was really pale and she noticed his temp was rising when she was holding his hand during the trip. They all got out of the jet and made their way inside the facilty. Bruce got out before Natasha and didn't bother to wait for her.

"Hey, is Bruce okay?" Rhodey asked walking beside her.

"yeah, he just needs time to think" I replied and we parted ways.

XXXXX

Natasha was lying on her bed. She looked at the clock that read 2:12 am, she tried sleeping for the past 4 hours but it did not come, So she got up from her bed and decided to check on Bruce.

She made her way out and across the hall only to find Bruce's room door open and empty. She walked in and looked out the window, when she saw the trees by the lake sway. Bruce probably went out to the forrest to vent so she rushed out of the facility and found her way to the big guy.

XXXXX

Natasha finally found him in the middle of the forest. He was just sitting there, he wasn't smashing trees or roaring, he just sat down, with his head down.

Natasha walked closer to him and said,

"Hey big guy, haven't seen you in a long time"

"Tasha" Hulk replied, quieter than usual. Or maybe he's just changed that much.

"Hey, what are you doing up this late?"

Natasha asked, sitting beside him.

"Hulk weak" He bowed his head again and started playing with his hands.

She knew why he was here, He's probably been through alot the past 2 years. She looked up at him and saw a single tear fall from his eyes.

"Hulk's not weak. You were just scared, and everybody's allowed to be scared. What Thanos did, it wasn't your fault. You did your best and that's what matters"

Hulk didn't reply. They stayed there for a couple more minutes until he changed back in to Bruce.

"Natasha"

She immediately assisted Bruce and helped him get up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Nat asked.

"Better than a while ago" Bruce replied.

"C'mon let's go back to bed" They both walked hand in hand going back to the facility and settled into Natasha's room.

Both slept peacefully and made it through the night.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Good morning" Natasha was greeted with a Bruce sitting on her couch reading a book and drinking coffee

"Hey" Natasha sat beside him on the couch and leaned her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"We have alot to talk about" Natasha said,

"Okay, what's first?" Bruce asked, He put down the book and finished up his coffee then listened to what Natasha had to say.

"First I wanna know if you really wanna do this. This is asking alot Bruce, and If it's too much and too quick, I won't force you"

"I already left you once. I'm not leaving you again, and that's a promise"

Natasha wanted to say 'don't make promises you can't keep' but for some reason, she believed him. She wasn't the only one who suffered during those two years, he had a hard time adjusting as well.

"Okay, well, first things first. We fix the house. I'm pretty sure the bank owns it, so before we touch anything, we have to go to the bank, find out who the previous owner was, make sure it's safe, and then we buy it" Natasha explained.

"Sounds good to me, we leave in an hour?" Bruce said, looking at his watch. It was about noon, the couple had a late start since they both stayed up late last night, or this morning, depending on how you look at it.

Anyways, Bruce headed for his room to get ready and Natasha was making her way to her bathroom just when she heard her phone ring, it was Ella.

"Hey Ella, whats up?"

"I've been calling you since this morning, you never answered!"

"Sorry, I slept kinda late or early, last night or this morning- anyways why'd you call?"

"I did a little research on that hydra base you went to a month ago. And I found some pretty interesting stuff. It turns out that they have been trying to recreate another Hulk for YEARS but they never got it right, they had multiple failed attempts, until you, I think."

"What does that mean"

Natsha knew exactly what that meant but she just had to make sure.

"There is a chance that Bruce is the father of the twins."

And for a few seconds, she felt that her world has stopped spinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm so sorry it took this long to update, I promise I'll try to update more frequently.

I really enjoy writing this fic, part of the reason I'm writing is because I'm scared that someday our fandom will die. And I can't lose you guys, you guys are like my family. So thankyou for supporting and continuing to read this fic.

ANNOUNCEMENT!

I'm going to turn this fic into a three part sequel.

1st part is this one (Pre-endgame)

2nd part (during endgame)

3rd part (post endgame)

anywaysss thanks for reading and if y'all have any prompts and requests you would like me to write feel free to comment or dm me on my

INSTA: @star.strucked_

TWITTER: @struckedstar

xoxo!


	6. Chapter 6

"uhmm hellooooo Natasha? you there?"

"yeah...I'll- I'll call you back later Ella, I- uhm I have to go" Natasha put down her phone and sat on her bed for a few minutes.

She thought about what a coincidence it was. And at the sametime, she keeps thinking about how he would react to this. Her mind was going too far and going to places she didn't want to go, so she just shaked it off her mind and started getting ready.

XXXXXXXXXX

Natasha came down to the kitchen to find some breakfast, she ate some cereal, and prepared herself some tea. She was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't notice Rhodey was there.

"Hey Nat, you ok?" Rhodey asked.

No response

"Natasha"

Still no response

"Natasha" This time he put his hand on her back.

"Rhodey" Natasha said, a bit startled.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm uh- I'm fine" Rhodey knew she wasn't, there was something wrong.

"Trouble in paradise?" Rhodey asked.

"What? no no, me and Bruce are fine"

Rhodey knew she wasn't gonna crack so, He just decided to drop it, if Natasha wanted to tell him, she would.

Halfway through her breakfast Rhodey left, but just minutes after Steve came down.

"Going somewhere?" Steve asked.

"yeah" Natasha replied.

"It's only been two weeks since the snap and you're already going on dates" Steve said frustratingly.

god, she's really not in the mood to deal with steve's bullshit right now.

"Well for your information, I'm not going on a date, I'm going to run some errands" Nat said, already losing her cool

"Errands? with Bruce? what errands could you possibly do, half of the universe just died and not even a month later you're doing 'errands'!?"

"Steve, please just shut up. What I do, is none of your business" She gritted her teeth and practically threw her bowl to the sink. She didn't take one more look at Rogers, instead she fetched Bruce from his room so they could leave early.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bruce and Nat's day went by fairly quickly, They stopped at the bank, they checked the house's backround, turns out no one has lived there for a long time, and the property of the house stretches out for aother 4 hectares. The area was big, the property included the lake, it may seem too expensive but they pay their mortgage every six months which makes it easier. They had also created a joint bank account earlier and bought a few supplies for the house. The house really didn't need that much work, they just needed to clean it, maybe repair some stuff, then buy some furnitures. Bruce and Nat stopped by the mall to by some cleaning materials for the house and agreed that they would both start as soon as possible.

Bruce and Nat had alot of fun today actually, but Nat kept thinking about what Ella said. She wasn't gonna tell Bruce yet, not until she's a hundred percent sure that he is the father.

They were currently taking a walk in the park, they had just finished eating dinner and Natasha wanted to stretch her legs so they decided to take a walk.

"You've been awfully quiet, you alright?" Bruce asked with a small grin.

"Yeah, just alot of stuff in my mind" Natasha answered.

Bruce knows the past few days have been really hard, and he figured that Nat would tell him when she wanted to, so he didn't force anything out of her. Plus, it was getting pretty late, they really needed to get back to the facility.

"Hey, it's getting late, we should head back" Bruce said in a soft voice.

Natasha looked back at him and gave him a small nod, then they both headed back to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

9pm at the facility (Bruce Nat just got back)

"Hey, you go ahead and clean up, I have to go to Ella" Natasha says and gives him a small grin

"Okay, don't be up too late" He replied and gave Nat a kiss on her forehead then headed to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ella's Clinic (After the tests)

"Ok, so, it'll probably be atleast two, three, weeks? before I have the results. Mostly because these aren't exactly in my field. But I have some experience, just might take a while though" Ella said, helping Natasha off the bed.

Natasha just gave her a nod.

"So, how are things with you and doc?" Ella asked.

"Honestly? we're fine. Things are moving really really fast. We just bought that lake house which comes with four hectres of land, and we also made a joint account. I'm really glad he's on the same page though."

"YOU GUYS BOUGHT THAT HOUSE BY THE LAKE!? THE ONE WHERE Y'ALL ALWAYS HAVE YOUR DATES? things ARE moving fast."

"I'm honestly really happy right now. It's all just really hard to take in. Thanos, was a mess, then not even two weeks later I figure out I'm pregnant, with twins. And the fact that there's a chance Bruce might be the father, and fiding out at the exact same time he just came back after two years. It's alot, and right now, I'm just really really thankful Bruce is here with me."

"You guys are talking long term? right? I mean, have you guys talked about what would happen if just incase, you guys fallout?" Ella asked with concern. She is extremely happy that both of her closest friends find love and happines in each other but she doesn't want either of them getting hurt.

"Yeah, we are talking long term. But, I guess a fallout just never crossed our minds. Its deffinitely something I need to talk to with Bruce though."

"Well, I'm happy for you guys. You guys deserve to be happy, to finally find love, and I'll always support you guys"

"Thanks Ella"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce's Room.

"Hey Bruce" Natasha called out. Bruce looked over at Nat who was currently lying on his chest, and put down the book he was reading while removing his reading glasses.

"Yeah?" Bruce replied, rubbing Natashas arm, and scootching closer to her.

"What would happen if we broke up?" Natasha asked.

Bruce was taken by surprise, he was not expecting a question like this, and to be quite frank, he doesn't really know the answer to her question.

"I- I honestly-don't know. But know this, you will always have my support, and my respect. Whatever happens in the future, that won't change how I see you as a person, always remember that" Bruce said and placed a lingering kiss on Natashas forehead.

"Good, I hope we never find the answer to that question though"

"Me too"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, I hope y'all liked this chapter. Also, I made a mistake in my previous chapter. Pepper, is NOT 4 WEEKS pregnant, she's 4 MONTHS pregnant, I didn't really notice until recently.

XOXO


End file.
